Falling
by PriceOfStone
Summary: NOT FINISHING AT ALL
1. Prologue

**Partly inspired by httpsCOLENSLASHSLASHyoutuDOTbeSLASHL2RKVoJGJMM**

**(I wish I owned kh, I don't)**

It was dusk. The colors mixed creating a painting that was different every time and made Sora cry. Why you may ask? Sora was never able to see the dusk from a good view. He would never see the mixture of red blue yellow and pink.

Sora cried. His young fourteen year old body racked with tears.

'Would they like him?' he heard his mother say

Sora as a child had always been bedridden, so in turn he never went outside or to school. He would always be in his room watching movies but never feeling. Not a thing.

'He is smart they will'

"Sora! Come here!" His father said. Sora shrieked as he heard his father's deep booming voice and scrambled to get up. As he walked to the kitchen his hands trembled like leaves and tears still where leaking from his eyes creating rivers that emerged from his eyes

"Sora you will be going to school, with other children."His mother said

"There will be rules, the first of them is when school is over you MUST come home. Second: No-one comes home with you. Third; do as your teacher says."

Sora never got a word in anything.

**AN: This is going to be rather boring until a few chapters ( but im not going to spoil the plot)**


	2. Why

**(Still don't own it)**

Sora couldn't get a drop of sleep that night.

His parents where fighting again.

Sora saw the small flashing red led lights on his clock saying that it was seven thirty while it beeped. Sora sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. As he pulled the light blue Plush Cover* off of his frail bird like body he heard soft footsteps coming to his room.

"Sora wa- Oh your up, Get dressed" His mother commanded.

Sora got up and changed into day clothes that consisted of a tight fitting shirt that showed the true effects of not eating for days on end. And a fine pair of jeans. Holes in them from where Sora has scratched them to a rune with his nails.

Sora walked to the door his feet making padding noises as he went. Soon he arrived at his front door. Sora slipped on some blue converse and started on his way to school.

Oh god, Riku's hair was a M-E-S-S . The silver locks stuck in tresses that hurt like hell on earth to get out. When he finally able to walk out the door he saw a small petite brunette that looked rather sickly. He trotted up to the brunette and, and well hell he didn't know what to say. The brunette responded to this action first.

"Hello I -i'm Sora" a small raspy voice came from the smaller boy, his soft voice was calming in a sort, so he desided to reply.

"Hello Sora , I'm Riku,"

And at that moment an amazing friendship started.

**AN: This is going to be mainly be soriku and sorry the prologue and first chapter are short I just wanted to end it right there. Review for cookies and a shout out.**

**Next Chapter:**

**First Block ( Yes I call them blocks)**

**Axel and Roxas**

**Lunch.**

**-PriceOfStone**


	3. When

Chapter 2 When?

(I wish)

When they arrived at the school building they parted ways. Sora had to go to the office to get his schedule, and Riku had to go to class.

Sora noticed that the school had a large lobby, cafeteria and gym, with nesting classrooms around them. And there was four wings, North, South, East and West . The office was close to the lobby so Sora, being the clumsy dork he is would not get lost.

Sora walked into the homey office and looked around seeing a small desk and asked the receptionist if he could get his schedule.

"Excuse me miss?,"

The lady nodded and asked him his name and he replied with

"Sora Strife(1),"

Soon after the loud wheezing of an old printer Sora received his schedule and ran off with a brief thank you.

Sora looked at the paper and saw his first block, it was ELA W24. What Sora Had to do was go to the west wing and then the 24th room. And so Sora started off to get to his homeroom

Riku walked to his homeroom, still thinking about Sora. Something was off with him, but Riku couldn't place it.

"Hey your deep in thought, _buddy_" This statement struck Riku out of his deep daydream as he saw his red headed friend

"Oh Axel, sorry I'm just thinking"

"About what"

"It's just this kid,-"

"Who is it!" The other interjected

"You two stop talking and listen!" the teacher yelled at them Axel jumped a bit but continued talking, although not to Riku.

Sora walked in and the teacher called him to her. The brunette teacher explained that Sora would introduce himself to the class. Sora walked to the front rubbing his arm in nervousness

"I'm Sora Strife and I like writing?" Sora's face was flushed, as his eyes flashed across the room catching glints of blond, brown and auburn the teacher said something

"Roxas raise your hand so Sora will know where to sit" when she said that a blond raised his hand.

It was lunch the only class Sora and Riku had together. Although Riku didn't count it as a class.

Sora Roxas Axel and Riku were sitting at one of the less crowded tables. Still it was load and that didn't go though well with Sora,

Sora was some-what having a panic attack

"Sora it will be okay," Riku said in a caring tone. He was just wanting to help Sora.

Riku knew something was wrong with him, something very wrong.

Hello, Author here um I would like/ need a beta so if you are interested just pm me or put it in your review.

Next chapter:

Forth and fifth block

Kairi ( im not really a Kairi basher though)

Bullies

Sora going home

Rate and review if you wish.

Flames will be used to roast our smores mmm.. smores

Tell me if you want to be my beta

-Price


End file.
